Forum:Outfit Gallery Madness
Discussion It came to my attention that there is a minor case of gallery spamming going on again. I would like to prevent the same thing to happen as in case of Nami's gallery. So, since I can't find any guidelines on that topic I thought it should be discussed. Putting every single outfit the main characters ever wore in the gallery will lead to an endlessly long gallery. We should limit it to the most notable ones, i.e. *'child appearance' *'the initial outfit' - if it isn't in the infobox already (as it should be in my opinion) it needs to be in the gallery *'Wanted poster' *'Strong World & Film Z' - Since those are considered "canon" due to Oda working on them personally, they should be in the gallery. However, I don't think it is necessary to list every outfit. e.g. I find the outfits the Strawhats wore during their very first encounter with Shiki unnecessary as they only appear in one short scene. *''game appearances & Mugiwara Chase'' - In fact I think we should put those in the respective game's/movie's article instead of the character pages. (or at least complete them for all characters instead of just Nami and Robin =_=) If we really want any arc outfits, they should be limited to the most important arcs of a saga, i.e. Alabasta, Skypiea, Enies Lobby and either Thriller Bark or Sabaody. I do not see any need for the other outfits, like Jaya or Davy Back Fight. I don't think we need to show the Punk Hazard appearance either, unless you want to make one "Most recent appearance" spot on the gallery. 08:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Personally I'm happy to support any policy to stop the spamming of outdated fashion, so really my vote will be pretty easy. But, I'd like to present two alternative options which I discussed earlier in chat (I know you didn't like them Neo, but we need to lay out all the cards~). The first is simply converting the current gallery into a slideshow gallery, as can be seen on the Fairy Tail wiki for several purposes. The other is something they do on the Bleach Wiki, where they have a separate tab (Warning: It's a large page) for images involving the character. I'm not suggesting we do anything near as extensive as it shows there, but we could have another tab used for the sole purpose of an outfit/appearance gallery. We'll be sating the need for those who desire to see the Straw Hat's entire wardrobe on display, and the need of others who don't want to see it spill into the information tabs. Either way, we'd end up with a gallery of between 10-20 images for the main characters, which will be in it's own area for people to see at their own choosing. But like I said, I'm perfectly happy with Neo's idea as well. Just presenting some alternatives. 10:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Or more simply anything that shows something interesting about the appearance of the character: the outfits are not really interesting because they are just decorations. If we ever decide to make an outfit gallery, it should definitely go in another section. It's not that simple, Levi. If you google One Piece we are one of the first sources for both images and information. (I, for instance, like to use this wiki's images for reference when drawing.) Therefore we should opt for completeness of information. I agree that we should include some interesting misc images, like Okama Sanji or Afro Luffy. However, the galleries of the main cast are going to go out of hand if people don't know what exactly to put in there. Therefore we need some kind of guidelines to go by. 11:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Even if I personally don't care about them, I'm not against having the comprehensive set of outfits—just not in the main page gallery. That said, I'm not comfortable with some of your propositions Neo: *Wanted poster: OK if it is official, but in the vast majority, they are fanart. I know wanted posters are an exception of the guidelines for which fanart is allowed, but that doesn't make sense in my opinion. What's the point, seriously? *SW and Z: 1) their canon status is debatable, 2) how is canonicity related to the gallery? All of Nami's outfits that were removed were canon too. So, my proposition for the gallery would be: * child appearance * initial outfit * wanted poster (if an official one is available) * 3–5 misc interesting images (with the possibility to put more if necessary). Now, as I said, having a new tab with all outfits and for example artstyle evolution for the main characters would not be anti-encyclopedic at all. Finally! A forum about this! I'm fully with Neo on this about limiting the pictures. We have excellent description of the clothes they wear in the arcs, I don't see the point of adding pictures for it. And Kuro, I don't agree about the slideshow. When that crazy Nami obsessed guy Jimbe made the outfits' gallery into a slideshow (or maybe it was someone else?), I thought it looked rather hideous, and did not go along well with the other gallery: This was what it looked like. I also dislike the idea of making a page just for the pictures. That would be going too far. Anyone can just google them up. Overall, I think we should do as Neo said in her first post in here. It sound a great one. Of course, Sff's idea is also appealing as well. 16:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I personally never saw any of this as a problem the way it was (for example, Robin's page). The introduction section is not a big page, and there is no reason to make it even smaller only to make a new page that is nothing but pictures. And how come it is ok to have a all of the image descriptions but not the pictures, which actually takes up LESS space? I think all of the major outfits and wanted posters and such should be allowed. On a semi-unrelated note, do we seriously have a picture of Franky on Nami's page that says "Nami inside Franky's body"? That isn't Nami's appearance, that is Franky's. 16:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Just make a gallery tab like this http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Face_Freeze!/gallery SeaTerror (talk) 17:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I thought it was cool to show their outfits. Making a separate gallery page is a good idea. Lots of wikis do it, and the characters were a bunch of clothing (and will continue to), so making a separate page for it could help everyone get want they want. The page could display all of the characters' outfits and they won't be spamming the Introduction. Oh, yeah! Before I forget, Jademing, I wanna remind everyone that for the Appearances sections for the other Straw Hats are incomplete. The only ones done (sort of) are Luffy and Zoro's, minus their clothing from fillers and the canon movies (I did them, so I was focusing on main clothings than the fillers at the time). Robin's is the second closest to being done (not all of them are listed), and then Nami's.--'NinjaSheik' 18:23, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It would be nice to show their outfits, but not too many, as that guy did. I mean, a little more than 40 pictures? Come on, you have to be kidding me. That's just too much, and anyway, most of them are in terrible quality. That's why I went along with Neo's idea which also includes outfits from an important arc from a saga. Not too many pictures, so we don't have to go crazy about the pictures. Oh, and Ninja, I think you did a nice job on these descriptions of their clothing. 18:35, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, maybe it'd better to separate them sub section. Like, one section for the main outfits for the canon storyline (clothes from arcs like Alabasta and Enies Lobby, only canon arcs clothes), then one section for fillers (like the Spa Island one), and then one for the games and the movies. That way, they gallery won't be one HUGE thing, but instead in separate sections. That's how we do it on the KH Wiki. And thanks, but describing clothes isn't my forte, even though I'm a girl. I mainly worked it for myself, if I'm being honest. I was working on a One Piece fanfic before I decided to reveal myself (you know, when I was still editing as anon), and I was using descriptions of the clothes in the story (I liked the Straw Hats' clothes very much, so I wanted to use them in my story). So, when the other users urge me to create an account, I logged in, reveal myself as NinjaSheik, and I started doing the Appearances as a way to save time for doing it later in my fic. That, and it was done pretty sloppy and unfair. Robin's appearances were the best, but I didn't understand why her page was the only one that looked the cleanest when the other Straw Hats' didn't. So, I did it as a way to benefit me and then the wiki, but I was reluctant since I didn't know how to describe clothes very much. And then people were being unfair to me, frustrated me, so I quit doing them when I was in the middle of Nami's. That being said, I'm not doing it again, for the record. Like I said, I'm only doing minor edits since "this happened and that happened", and quite frankly, I kinda lost my patience with guys doing major edits. The only time no one bugged me was when I was doing the Appearances, I deduced that because no one wanted to it themselves and no one even helped me. But, all because I don't wanna do it anymore, doesn't mean I don't want it to thrive. I agree that lots of the images are low quality, but that's because they were probably images taken from Photobucket and other people on the web. I saw the exact same image for Robin's Thriller Bark on a Photobucket user's account a long time ago (along with lots of others).--'NinjaSheik' 19:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC) So, basically, the options are *only selected events *an own gallery tab Is that it? I can't believe nobody else has something to say about the topic. 21:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) There's always: *Leave as is. ...but that isn't really an option anymore. If I had to pick, I would say only selected events. There is no need for a new tab in my opinion. The introduction page is not large enough to be split up. 22:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC) PX is right, we could always leave it as it was. And I believe that PX is also right about no need for a new tab. So we have three options: *Only selected events *A tab just for the pictures or whatever *Leave it as it is. I think we should go along with selected events, if not leave it alone as it is. Just my two cents, of course. 22:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Bump. I would be fine with leaving the galleries as they are, but only one outfit per arc. Throw in the wanted poster, few related pics, Strong World, Z appearance, and video games and we are good. 18:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) We had one outfit per arc, it was a mess. That is why I said we should only have one outfit per saga. 07:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Vote I For the galleries of the main cast (members of the Straw Hat crew) the following should apply: *'A gallery at the end of the Appearance page with outfits from a few selected events' (optional: state which events should be included under Event List) # 07:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) # # *'An own gallery tab with a complete list of outfits worn throughout the series' # SeaTerror (talk) 08:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Only for important characters like the Straw Hats) # 08:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I think that a tab sould be made for Straw-hats and a slide show gallery for other characters. # 12:29, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Event List Neo's suggested events/images for the gallery option: *childhood *wanted poster (if it's official) *initial outfit (if it isn't in the infobox) *Strong World: Traveling outfit and formal *Z: official outfits (for now) *1 outfit per Grandline saga (Alabasta, Skypiea, Enies Lobby, Sabaody) *2-3 misc images showing interesting changes (Okama Sanji, Afro Luffy, etc.) All other game or movie outfits should be moved to their respective movie/game page. As for Punk Hazard: There should only be an image if the character switched bodies with another AND there is a visible change to the appearance during that state. (i.e. Sanji in Nami's body doesn't look any different so there is no need for an image. However, Nami retains her eye shape in both Franky's and Sanji's body. The image only makes sense if it depicts these changes.) 07:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :I still don't get the SW and Z part. What's so important about them? Formal outfit from SW is weird and unusual enough to warrant a place among the misc images—but why an "official" item, and why including the traveling outfit? :BTW, another category of pics that are often found in galleries and should be legit (while not being "misc") is that of pics showing different colorschemes (manga vs anime, initial vs current…)